


That's life

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: Years of training didn't prepare Shepard for the simple joys of being married and enjoying what seemed like a breakfast alone with his husband, or that's what they thought before they heard something coming down the stairs. As much as Shepard enjoyed his too sweet morning coffee, sometimes you just had to step down and let life just, munch on your eggs.





	That's life

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard has a sweet tooth fight me

“How much sugar is too much sugar?” Shepard asked with a spoonful hovering over his coffee.

“You know what still amazes me about you, after all the years we’ve been together?” Kaidan replied unimpressed from the kitchen table, where he was waiting for Shepard to finally finish with his coffee and sit down to have breakfast.

“That I’m still hot despite being almost 50?” he winked, adding the third spoonful.

“No,” he huffed, “that you still have all your teeth with all the sugar you consume and, I can’t believe you just added that last spoon, you just gave me toothache”, Shepard only looked at him sheepishly, “now, could you please sit your ass down? I wanna eat before the monster wakes up.”

“You know what _I_ find amazing? Shepard said and Kaidan just sighed, “she likes you more even though you don’t even call her by her name.”

Kaidan smiled softly at his husband sitting down in front of him, visibly pouting. “She likes you just the same–”

“Sure, seems like it,” Shepard interrupted him, and he was about to retort when they heard a soft thud coming from the direction of the stairs.

“Ash?” Kaidan called their daughter.

She jumped the last 3 steps and in exchange Kaidan’s heart jumped out of his ribcage. Shepard saw the motion and on mere instinct reached his hand to touch Kaidan’s.

That was one of the reasons why Shepard truly believed their daughter loved him more. As overprotective as Kaidan was, it took no brainer to realize she felt safer with him, it was ironic giving Shepard’s history with all the damn universe but for him, it kind of worked like a chain. When Kaidan was protecting Ashley, he was protecting Kaidan.

It wasn’t like he loved one more than the other, but truth be told, he’d been more time with Kaidan. They’d been through a lot together, reapers, rehab and diapers, it sounded bizarre as fuck, but his father instinct kicked in by being overprotective with Kaidan instead of Ashley, and they knew this, figured very early, even before their daughter came home, but none of them blamed the other when Ashley usually called only one of them at night.

“Hey, baby,” Kaidan’s voice brought him back to reality, “you want something to eat?” he said to her but looking at Shepard, because thanks to him and his tooth-aching coffee, they didn’t get the chance to eat breakfast alone, but Shepard just laughed like he couldn’t believe Kaidan thought they actually had the chance to do so.

Before their daughter said something, or just nodded, Kaidan was already back in the kitchen making her something. She sat on his seat and without turning around Kaidan scolder her to get her own chair.

Ashley grumbled, getting down with a little effort but, instead of sitting at the head of the table, she went all the way to Shepard’s seat and touched his thigh with one finger until his father made her room on his lap.

He looked at Kaidan excitedly, not even daring to move. When his husband finally looked back, his face softened in a way that made Shepard’s heart skip a beat, after all this time. He was about to say something _really_ sappy when Kaidan said, laughing, “I guess I’ll have to make breakfast for 2 again,” he gave him a lopsided look, trying to understand what he meant, at least until he first heard and then saw Ashley munching on his scrambled eggs with her tiny hands.

He just sighed, giving up on trying to stop her before actually trying, instead he kissed the top of her head and, in return, she giggled.

Even if his daughter only loved him for his breakfast, there was no way in hell he could wish for something else, well… maybe he’d like to go back in time, just to tell his younger self that all the war and battles were worth it. He wished to reassure himself that no matter how much of a pointless fight it seemed like, he’ll eventually get to have mornings like this. Then he’d remember that he got out of dark thoughts only because Kaidan was next to him, telling him all that. Maybe not exactly the same, but regardless… he always seemed so sure that they were going to make it alive and that Shepard was going to save them all.

He did, at the end and wasn’t that just how life works? By making him fight tooth and nail for the opportunity to wake up next to his husband, and having breakfast with their daughter every day for as long as he could.

He’d go through hell and back, _again_ , for them and who could blame him because, when you’re used to save random people, hesitation wasn’t an option when it came to his family, after all, they were his life.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd im sorry, its 7:02 am and ive been awake since 3:31 am


End file.
